One Choice
by ARandomBlonde
Summary: There was a challenge between the two girls. It was told in the way they stood, in the unwavering gazes, and even in the proud tilts of their chins. These girls were bitter rivals. Set after Gone- first chapter reworked and will be up soon.


**Author's Note:**

** I do hope that everyone reads this, as it should be the only long author's note I will be posting. My apologies for both the lateness of this version and the appalling lack of quality in the previous version. I do hope you will give this revised version a chance. **

**This is a story focused on OC's, but will feature canon characters. The canon characters will be both townies and Coates students. I will take requests to see a character appear in "One Choice," but will not promise they will be written in. Some characters planned include Orsay, Hunter, Drake, Caine, Lana, and possibly Jack.**

** There have been many revisions, the slaughter of several characters, and the characters themselves given more realistic personalities. Also, the bars of all characters have been significantly lowered to two or three, with the exception of Ari and Damien. There will be background as to why they are four bars, but that will be saved until a later chapter. I can't give away much more, but appreciate all of you giving "One Choice" another chance. **

** Please inform me of anything I can do to improve "One Choice," I try to take all your criticism to heart and appreciate your honesty.**

**Warning:**

** This story is focused on a group of OC's, which means you should beware of fluffiness, new characters, and the occasional monologue. These OC's are not Michael Grant worthy and should be treated as the lesser quality work they are. Still, it gives me great pleasure to write, and if nothing else, it will give you a superior feeling.**

**Disclaimer:**

** I do not own Gone, Candy Land, or dingos. The only things I do own are the unwanted plot and my despicable band of OC's. I do lend the OC's out for drabbles, and am not responsible for anything they do while working with other authors.**

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**ARandomBlonde**_

**One Choice**

There was a challenge between the two girls. It was told in the way they stood, in their fierce eyes, and even in the tilt of their chins.

The cavernous office made their voices echo, as they argued. Maddi standing before the huge desk Ari sat behind where she was sprawled in the oversized chair.

Ari's bright green eyes were matched look for look by Maddi's blue-gray ones. Ari's platinum blonde hair hung neatly down her back, her stunning figure draped in the chair, high heeled feet crossed in an oddly ladylike way.

"Enough! Stop being so stubborn, Ari!" Maddi yelled furiously.

"It's not like it's my place to get involved." The other girl replied, bored. She examined her hair as she spoke, "Let them deal with their problems."

"You know what happens when you let them use their powers! They all go nuts! We've got Damien mucking around in Shira's head, who will push them into a state, and then Luke will go and set fire to the room. You obviously don't understand what could happen if they keep using these powers!"

"Don't I? She was my sister, Maddi. I think I understand." Ari's voice darkened, "I will not tell them to stop. I had to hide for far too long; I won't make them do the same. We are _gifted,_ and we can do whatever we want because of that. Why would I try to hold them back from that?" She paused, "I will speak to them about being more careful. We don't want another accident to happen, do we?"

Maddi winced, "Fine, whatever. You're the boss."

She turned to leave, but when her hand touched the door, Ari said quietly, "I wish things could be like they used to, Maddi. We could be friends again. Don't you ever look back at our friendship, and want it back?"

"No, I don't." Turning to look Ari in the eye, "And I never will."

Ari's stunning face suddenly turned ugly, hate distorting her features. Maddi left without another backward glance. After she left, Ari stared at the closed door for a moment.

"Someday, I'll be the perfect one, and then you will look back. I'll make you pay, I'll make you sorry."

Maddi left Ari's office just as frustrated as when she had arrived in it. She was preoccupied as she hurried through the large house they all lived in, trying to get to her room before she ran into anyone else. As she rounded the last corner, a tiny figure jumped into her way, yelling "Boo!"

Maddi smiled down at Grace Cade, Ari's six-year-old sister. The angelic little girl hovered several inches above the floor, smiling in her crooked way. She had honey blonde curls, big blue eyes, and a brilliant personality.

"I lost my tooth!" Grace bragged, "So I thought I would come find my bffaeaeaeaeawwnba to show you, and I thought we could play Candy Land, and then after dinner we could watch 'Tinkerbell'or even 'Barbie,' and then we could stay up late and have a pillow fight and eat popcorn like big girls!"

Maddi half listened to the 6-year-old monologue, "Mmm hmm, sounds great."

"Cool, let's go!" Grace started pulling Maddi away.

"Wait, what? Where are we going? I got stuff to do, Gracie."

"Oh," Grace's face dropped, and Maddi shivered at the sudden resemblance to Ari. She dropped Maddi's arm, "fine, then. Nobody ever wants to play with me anyway! You're all… all DINGOS!" Apparently satisfied she had insulted them all in the worst way, she turned and flew off.

Maddi stood staring after her for a moment, before returning to her musing over what a dingo was and if it truly was an insult.

Maddi flopped onto her bed, "Do you suppose 'dingo' is an insult, Lexie?"

As she spoke, she glanced over at Alexa Ashlant, her best friend of four years. In the last year, Lexie's gangly frame had given way to a frighteningly thin one. Her face was still beautiful, heart shaped with curly black hair and grey eyes.

"I _suppose_ it depends on who said it. How was your talk with Ari?"

"What if Gracie said it?" Maddi puzzled aloud.

"Then you're a horrible person." Lexie said bluntly, "How was your meeting?"

"But where exactly did she get that insult? She's six. Someone must have told her."

Lexie sat down on the bed next to her, "That bad?"

With a sigh, Maddi finally replied, "No, but I'm worried about her. She seemed very…"

"Mad dictator?" Lexie supplied.

"No, but absent. Like she wasn't all there today. She jumped around from topic to topic, even asked me to be friends again. I just don't know."

"So, mad dictator?" Lexie asked with a grin.

Maddi laughed, grabbing her pillow, "Fine, yes, Ari is a mad dictator that needs to be stopped." And with that, she flung the pillow at Lexie. Laughing, Lexie fell of the bed.

Several minutes later, after they had collected themselves, Lexie said quietly, "I want to leave, Maddi. I'm going to take Shira and go find our parents, or at least an adult. She's beginning to enjoy using her powers, and I'm still scared of mine. What did I do to get this damn curse, Maddi? Why do I hurt others just by touching them?"

"Hey, s'okay. I got your back, Lexie. You want to leave, Nathan and I will come with. Family road trip!" Maddi wrapped an arm around Lexie's thin shoulders.

"Thanks." Lexie said quietly.

"Bff's?" Maddi asked, holding up her pinkie.

Lexie laughed and twined hers with it. They grinned at each other, their bond of friendship still as strong as ever.

"Tonight I'll tell Ari we're leaving, and anyone's welcome to come along. I'm sure it won't be a big deal."

"Famous last words," Was all Lexie had to say.

**Was it better? Please, review and let me know! **


End file.
